Moonflame the Dragon
by blackstarcaity
Summary: This tale is of a young dragon who is left behind by her clan. Once she is hatched into an actual dragon she ventures on many adventures in search of her family. ((Please don't steal my ideas :P))
1. Chapter 1

Moonflame

Chapter One

Once upon a time, in a very large forest, there lived an animal that was very peculiar and odd. An animal the size of a small wolf, covered in scales as green as the grass from head to toe. An animal with a long spikey tail, medium sized wings, and large pointy ears. An animal with a long pig-like snout and keen dark violet eyes. This strange being could be called a monster or a devil or something made from a mutation. But this weird creature was a dragon. A dragon named Moonflame. Moonflame was born as a baby princess dragon with a life of the years, between the time from when her birth egg was laid until the time she hatched, the rest of the dragons had died out and there were a rare few left on the whole planet. Moonflame was only half a year old, and for that half a year that she was alive, she had been wandering about the forest trying to figure quite a few things out. Trying to figure out what she was, where she was, where she came from, who her family was, where her family was, and most of all, if she even had a family. Up until now she had seen nothing in the forest except for a few bugs, some squirrels, and a rabbit.

Moonflame was so hungry she could scarcely stand up, and if she did get up she couldn't walk very well. She didn't eat because she wasn't sure of what to eat, because after all she was the only creature she knew of her kind. She took a few steps, and then she heard a strange scowling, rumbling sound. All of a sudden she was scared of everything around her, but she kept walking. Moonflame took another few steps and then she heard the terrifying noise again and stopped dead in her tracks. Her slow walk then suddenly turned into a frantic dash for safety. She was more frightened now than she had been in the six months she had been alive. To her this was worse then when she fought the bear cub that tried to eat her because she was swimming in the river next to the bears' ran and ran until the forest was so dark that she could scarcely see her paws on the ground right in front of her. She decided that whatever she heard was far behind her, so she laid herself down by a tree trunk. As soon as she had gotten comfortable she heard the wretched noise again and realized that the horrible terrifying noise was coming from her own stomach. She may have just been half a year old but she knew that when her stomach growled it meant that she was hungry. Moonflame promised herself right then and there that tomorrow she would find something to eat before the sun was straight upward in the sky.

The next morning Moonflame woke up to find that she was completely surrounded by wolf pups with wonder in their tiny brown eyes. Moonflame was so confused at what was happening she didn't know whether to get up and run, or just let them watch her in amazement. She decided to just let them watch her, but before she could do so much as stand up, one of the black furred pups spoke up.

"What is that green thing?" it whispered to the brown pup that happened to be sitting next to him.

"I don't know. I think it's a fat lizard or somethin' like that" said the brown pup with an awkward smile on its face.

"Should we take it back to Friskelza? Or should we bring Friskelza here?" said the black furred pup that was now standing with his head away from the dragon.

"Excuse me…," said the dragon that was so confused that she felt like her head was spinning. "But if I may ask, who are you, what are you, and who is fri… fris… friskella?"

"Friskelza?"

"Yeah her. Who are all of you, where did you come from? What are you? What am I? Where am I? . My head hurts." said the dizzy dragon.

"We'll explain it all when we get there, though there's no promises on whether all your questions will get answered or not. Oh and by the way my name's Hazelfrisk." said the black furred pup.

So Moonflame got up and followed the young wolf and soon found herself completely surrounded by wolves, but that didn't stop her from walking. So they all walked together in a rather large group towards the mouth of an extremely large cave. They stopped about five feet from the entrance and the small wolf turned around.

"Remember to only speak when spoken to. Friskelza is very easily offended by the simplest rude comment. Be polite remember to smile after you speak. Okay?" said Hazelfrisk

"Okay" said the rest of the bunch, including Moonflame.

They slowly strode in at a steady pace and walked past piles and piles of raw meat, bunches and bunches of wolves, and a huge pile of bones with wolves around it gnawing away happily. They walked all the way to the back of the cave, and then they came upon what seemed like a wall of wolves all lined up in a row.

"You must know the code to enter" barked the guard on the far right.

Suddenly Hazelfrisk sang out a series of barks that were unmatchable in tone to any other wolf. It was said that only grown wolves could do such things with their voices, but amazingly Hazelfrisk was able to at his young age. The guards made a small opening in the "wall" just big enough for three wolves at a time. So all the wolves lined up in rows of three immediately, making sure Moonflame was in the middle of one of the rows, as not to be snagged by one of the guards and thrown out. Moonflame walked into the room and looked around. What she saw was amazing. There were thousands of carvings on the walls of the cave, statues of wolves carved and sitting around, and in the center of the room was a tall pedestal with a very strong and wise looking wolf with dark brown fur and deep brown eyes sitting upon it. Moonflame thought to herself 'this must be Friskelza'. As soon as all the tiny wolf pups and one very frightened dragon had entered the room they froze as if they were gargoyles. Moonflame figured this was a way of showing respect to Friskelza so she did the same as all the others.

"State your business here young Hazelfrisk." Said the very stern voice of Friskelza.

"We are here to report a very strange creature that we found asleep a little ways away from our cave" Replied Hazelfrisk with such clarity Moonflame almost thought he was a grown up wolf.

"Very well then. Please present the creature to me and I will decide whether we can keep it around or not." Said the annoyed Friskelza. These little wolves had brought many creatures to her before that they thought were strange just because they had never seen one before such as mice, squirrels, rabbits, and the occasional stray cat. But once Friskelza caught sight of the dragon she gasped with terror and stood frozen with fear.

"Wha… Wha… What have you done? You brought a dra.. a dra... a dra… oh no no no. This cannot be happening. I thought they were all gone. I thought they had vanished off the face of the earth. I must go tell the elders. You young ones stay here and guard the dra… I mean the creature, and make sure it doesn't go anywhere. I'll be right back." Exclaimed Friskelza as she quickly jumped off her pedestal and dashed into another one of the many rooms of the cave.

"Yes Friskelza" all the young pups said at once. Then they all turned to stare at their catch once more.

"Wow you must be really special if Friskelza wants to show you to the elders. She only does that when a new chosen one is born or when the clan could be in danger. But you seem to be harmless so you must be the next chosen leader." All the pups stared at Hazelfrisk as though he were an alien. "What you think I don't study just like everyone else?" he said to all the pups around him.

"I think they're just surprised I remembered all that" Hazelfrisk whispered to Moonflame. She turned to look around once more and was still amazed what a confusion she got her self into. Never in her life would she have imagined she would be hanging around with wolves in a cave being thought to be some wolf princess.

"So wait am I in trouble?" Moonflame asked. Everyone stood and stared in amazement as though they forgot all about the fact that she could talk.

"We don't know yet" said one of the older pups. "Either way you're important so let's just hope you're not a danger to us. If you are the clan council will probably …"

Hazelfrisk cut in. "Don't scare her Whisktail. You know very well that you're not supposed to be mean to someone who could be our future leader"

"I'm not being mean. I'm being honest. Now if you have a problem with that you can take it up with my father. I'm sure he'll love to hear you complain about how I was telling the truth and yet possibly scaring a creature that may or may not be a future ruler."

One of the little girl wolves whispered to Moonflame. "Whisktail's father is the head of the clan council. He also has a very bad temper and is over-confident in his son, who one day will be the next head of the clan council."

"What was that?" snapped Whisktail. "Who was talking about my father? Tell me now!"

"Please don't rat me out strange creature. If I get caught talking ill about his father I'll be in humungous trouble and I might be punished or killed." Whispered the little girl wolf.

"Don't worry I won't rat you out. I'm not mean and I would never do anything to purposely hurt someone." Replied Moonflame.

"Oh thank you so very very much." She smiled sweetly "My name is Swiftstar. What's your name?" asked Swiftstar.

"My name is Moonflame. Wait how did I know that? I don't even know if I have a family or where they are or what I am. But apparently I know who I am." Moonflame smiled to herself as though she had accomplished a great deed.

"Um …. Whisktail is it?" Moonflame spoke up.

"Yes strange creature. What do you want? As you can see I'm busy finding out who was talking ill about my father." Replied Whisktail

"Well nobody was speaking ill of your father. I asked Swiftstar how important your father was and she was explaining without using any ill words whatsoever. My apologies." Moonflame said as sweetly as she could so she would seem innocent enough to keep out of trouble. Then she did her best to put on her sweet and innocent face.

"Okay I believe you. But you all know the consequences for speaking ill of my father." Then Whisktail dragged his claw across his throat and laughed a small chuckle.

Suddenly Friskelza came back into the room panting as if she had been running for hours non-stop, and announced the arrival of the elders. "All the elders are present children remember to act mannerly and be respectful. If you dishonor them you will be banned from the clan along with your whole family."

"Yes ma'am" the group replied. They decided to organize themselves into lines to seem more presentable for the elders.


	2. Chapter 2

Moonflame

Chapter Two

The elders entered the room and all was quiet. All the wolves made a path through the crowd towards Moonflame. Then one of the pups pushed her forward so she began to walk slowly up towards the front of the room where the elders were. Most of them were sitting but some were standing. They all had either white or gray fur. There was one of the elders that had charcoal black fur that sat in the middle, for she was the eldest of the elders.

Once the dragon was visible to all the elders, they started to whisper amongst each other and frightened expressions started to appear on their faces. All the pups knew that the elders had already made up their minds and that the creature was not a good thing, but indeed a terrible misfortune to the clan. An uproar of barks and yelps came from all the young pups and the elders looked disappointed at them.

"This creature, oh this one special creature is extremely rare and can be dangerous if raised a certain way. But can also be a good thing to have around. It looks like this one should be raised by its own kind but unfortunately we do not know the location of its kind. So it will stay with us for now. In the meantime I want all of you to go report to your parents immediately." Said the eldest one.

So the wolf pups all filed into a single file line and strode out of the presence of Friskelza and the elders. Once they were gone the room was silent. So silent in fact that Moonflame was ready to run right out of the room and back into the forest, but she waited to see what would happen. Eventually one of the elders spoke up.

"What is your name, young dragon?" asked the elder.

"Moonflame. And if I may ask, what am I?"

"You are a dragon, one of the last as a matter of fact. Dragons are the most fearsome and powerful creatures in the world." Explained the elder

"Do I have a family and if so can you help me find them?" asked Moonflame

"We have no way of telling whether or not you have a family but we do know where the remaining dragons are and we can take you almost all the way there." Replied the elder.

"Well that sounds great! But what do I do until then? I have nowhere to stay and I don't know what to eat." Replied Moonflame

"Well you can stay here and eat our food. You as a dragon mostly eat smaller animals and some plants." Said the black furred elder.

"Thank you so very much. So when do we leave to go find my family?" Asked Moonflame who thought everything was working out very nicely. She liked these wolves. They were super friendly and they had offered her a home and to help her find her family. They were the nicest animals she had ever met, mainly because she had never met any other animals.

"I think it would be best if we depart on the journey to your relatives home within the next month, so that we have time to plan it out and make sure we don't wind up having to ration our food supply and have no fresh water. Don't you all agree?" The elder asked his fellow elders.

They all nodded their heads. The elders didn't quite think everything was going as smoothly as Moonflame did though. All the elders knew that young dragons could be extremely dangerous. Some young dragons do not yet know of some of their powers such as flying or breathing elements, or anything else that's possible for dragons to have. The elders were very concerned that this dragon would have very destructive powers that would destroy their home and many of their children and grandchildren. The elders never thought they would have a dragon staying in their own cave possibly putting them in severe danger.

"So where exactly with you will I be staying?" asked Moonflame. She was worrying about every little detail of her new place to stay. She was a very worried dragon who wanted everything to be neat and orderly and to run extremely smoothly.

"You shall be staying with Hazelfrisk and his family for the duration of your stay. I hope they will be to your liking as far as hospitality." said the black furred elder who was sitting in the middle.

"Well thank you." said Moonflame. She was about to turn around and leave when she realized that the elders were supposed to tell her when to leave and that if she left before they dismissed her she would be dishonoring them and would be in big big big trouble.

"This meeting is hereby adjourned and everyone whom is present are dismissed. I hope to be seeing you all again soon." said the eldest elder of them all. So very slowly the elders all got up and made their way towards the exit. Moonflame was the first to exit the great chamber. She knew where she was to be staying but she did not know where Hazelfrisk's house was or who his family was. So when she got outside the chamber she looked around and tried to find Hazelfrisk.

Moonflame was hoping he and all the other little wolves would be right outside waiting for her. To her luck they were right where she had hoped. Moonflame walked right up to Hazelfrisk and told him of the elders decision to have her stay with him and his family. She also told all the wolf pups that she would only be here for another month, and that she would do her best not hurt anyone or anything in their home.

All the wolf pups looked excited as if they had just gotten a new toy for Christmas. They all started to get anxious and ran and jump around. Some of them started wresting with others, pouncing and jumping and playing like best friend wolves do. There was maybe seventy wolf pups with her that had been there to wake her up this morning, but now there was about 300 of them including the ones that were there in the morning. They were all super excited to have a new creature in their midst. They still didn't know what she was but they didn't care. As long as the elders said she could stay they were happy to have the company.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Moonflame was glad to have made this progress. She now had a place to stay temporarily and food to eat and information about herself, which was way better than wandering aimlessly about the forest trying to find her family which may or may not have been there anyway. When Moonflame stepped into the smaller cave, inside the giant cave, that belonged to Hazelfrisk and his family she suddenly felt happy. For once Moonflame felt like she had a family, like she had a purpose, that she was important. Hazelfrisk's family welcomed Moonflame with open arms. They weren't scared like the elders were, and they didn't think she was dangerous.

"Well this is our home." Said Hazelfrisk as though it was no big deal. To Moonflame it was a big deal, this little cavelet was more of a home than anything she had ever had.

"It seems so cozy and comfortable I could probably curl up here and sleep forever and I would be just fine." Said Moonflame happily. She was totally and inexplicably happy right at that moment. Though she knew she would be even happier when she found her family.

"Well you can't sleep forever if you want to find your parents." Reasoned Hazelfrisk.

"Yeah, but this place is really nice." Replied Moonflame peacefully.

"Welcome to our home." Beamed Hazelfrisk's mother as she walked out from deep within their home-cave-thing.

"Thanks for letting me stay here." Replied Moonflame

"Oh it was no problem. We had extra room and you needed a place to stay." Said Hazelfrisk's father.

"It's almost as if you were meant to stay here, considering that no other caves had openings except ours." Continued Hazelfrisk's mother.

"What is your name again?" asked Hazelfrisk's father.

"Moonflame." Replied the tiny green dragon.

"What a beautiful name!" exclaimed Hazelfrisk's mother, "Well I am Lunatail and this is my husband Shadowtalon, and I assume you already know Hazelfrisk."

"Nice to meet you." Said Moonflame as politely as she could without laughing. She didn't mean to be rude or to laugh but wolves had some pretty funny names. Moonflame didn't know what the names meant but she did know they sounded funny.

The next morning Moonflame awoke to find she was all by herself in the cave. The first thoughts that came to her were _oh no I scared them off, or what if I ate them by accident in my sleep? The council did say I could be dangerous, what if that's what they meant?_ Then Moonflame shook herself of those ridiculous thoughts and remembered that right before she went to sleep they told her that they had to go on a hunt in the morning and if she was up in time she could come too. Apparently she wasn't awake in time because they had left without her. Moonflame walked outside the cavelet and looked around. Luckily she looked just in time to see Hazelfrisk and Lunatail and Shadowtalon turning the corner around a dirt wall leading towards the mouth of the cave.

Moonflame thought _hey I bet I could reach them in time to go with them_ so she ran. Moonflame ran and ran as fast as she could to try and catch up. She turned the corner and dodged a rather large pile of meat that was being attacked by a group of hungry wolves. She ran faster and faster, not paying attention to where Hazelfrisk's family was. When she realized that she wasn't sure where they were she stopped and looked around. Moonflame turned around to find she had already passed Hazelfrisk and his family by about 30 feet. So she stood there and waited for them to catch up.

"Moonflame, we thought you were still sleeping." Said Hazelfrisk.

"I was but I woke up and saw you leaving so I ran to catch up and I guess I passed you by accident." Explained Moonflame.

"So by that logic I guess you're saying you want to go on the hunt with us?" asked Hazelfrisk hopefully.

"Yes please." Said Moonflame giving her sweetest smile and making her eyes look all big.

The group returned with about seven rabbits and nearly ten deer. They had to make a few trips but they eventually got all the meat back to the cave. Moonflame learned that day that she did not like hunting at all whatsoever. She just couldn't stand the thought of killing little animals herself. Little did she know that its actually common for younger dragons to not like killing. They would have to learn to be okay with killing as long as you dispose of the bones properly.(According to the gods that the dragons have had faith in for centuries.)

After the hunt Moonflame took a nap since she had lost her appetite and refused to eat breakfast. She awoke to the sound of Hazelfrisk screaming in her ear. "Wake up! Wake Up! WAKE UP!"

"Okay, okay. I'm awake. But if I may ask why am I awake?" asked Moonflame sleepily.

"The elders are requesting you to the council meeting right now LETS GO!" said Hazelfrisk excitedly.

"Okay well is it the same room as before or different?" asked Moonflame as she got up and stretched.

"Different. Just follow me and I'll show you." Said Hazelfrisk as he turned around. Moonflame followed the small wolf out of the cavelet and into the main part of the cave that she was in yesterday when she first arrived. They walked into the same room that she had met the council in yesterday and Moonflame was starting to get the impression that Hazelfrisk had memory problems. Until he walked behind the large pedestal and stepped on a rock sticking out of the ground. The back of the pedestal opened up to reveal a passageway lit by magic globes of fire hanging on the walls.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go through the passage." Said Hazelfrisk.

"Why can't you go first?" asked Moonflame feeling frightened.

"Because only those who have been summoned to the elders chamber can enter the elders chamber unless they themselves are an elder." Explained Hazelfrisk as though it were obvious.

"Okay. I guess I have to go alone then." Said Moonflame. She took one step and got scared all over again. The stairs turned into a slide and Moonflame fell down it face first. She landed on the chamber floor with a thud and what she saw was truly amazing.

**Well sorry I didn't post in a while. I have other stories I've been working on and I just got back to this one.**


End file.
